Moonlight Passion
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: Sequel to "Moonlight Wish." Snowy and Tintin's relationship deepens, but a rival model plans to break the couple apart! Human SnowyxTintin! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, Daisy here! First, I would like to thank those who have read and reviewed my first story in this series. It helped me A LOT! Thanks! Second, I recommend you read "Moonlight Wish" to get an understanding of this story. Just a little heads-up.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!**

**Moonlight Passion**

**Chapter 1**

Snowy woke up sluggishly one morning, then glanced at over at Tintin, who was still asleep. The clock resting next to him read nine. It had been a year since Snowy had made a wish on the full moon to become human, and the whole time since the Arthur-Dennis incident, she, Tintin, and Captain Haddock had been traveling, cracking mysteries for stories (the usual). And during downtime, she and Tintin had been hot and heavy. Now they were back at Marlinspike Hall, resting from their week-long journey in Tibet.

But Snowy realized that a lot more has happened aside from the usual. She'd been able to help Tintin more openly on their travels. With her charms, that is. She had to admit: the bad guys had ALWAYS been distracted by her beauty, given that she looked stunning. Not only that, she had been asked to model for several magazines time to time during AND outside their travels. And then there was Captain Haddock, who hadn't stopped with his sexual advances toward her (which earned him several bruises).

_Better at least get breakfast prepared. Haven't done it before, but it's worth a shot. _Snowy giggled. Then a wave of dizziness overcame her. Jumping out of bed, she made her way to the bathroom, where she leaned over the toilet to vomit.

"Snowy? Are you okay in there?" That was Haddock's voice. Hopefully he didn't have any perverted comments to add.

"I'm fine! Don't worry!"

"You don't sound fine, lass. You're heavin' like a..."

"Okay, you got me! I'm just...nauseous."

"It has to be something more than that," said the captain, coming into the bathroom. "You've been sick as a dog for the past two weeks. From all the boot-knockin' with Tintin, I'd say you could be..."

"Don't say it!" And then Snowy realized he could be right, as she and Tintin _have _been sexually active for a year and a half. Rising to her feet, she placed a hand on her stomach, which felt rock-hard. Haddock was right, but Snowy refused to believe it.

"Lass..." the captain placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"This is..." Snowy began, "I just can't believe it! I'm...pregnant!" Then she fainted out of excitement.

"Snowy!"

Ten minutes later, when she came to, she smiled, then grew worried.

"We can't tell Tintin," she said. "At least not yet."

"Can't tell me what, Snowy?"

Snowy and Haddock turned around to see Tintin standing at the doorway.

"Well, I..." Snowy started to say. "Remember when we were in the the marketplace a few days ago?"

"Yes, why?" Then Tintin realized what she was up to. She should have known her master was smarter than that. Arms crossed, he narrowed his eyes. "Milou, what's going on?"

Snowy blushed at the sound of her nickname. "Um, nothing. Nothing's going on."

"Milou..." Tintin coaxed.

"Well..." Snowy then turned to Haddock, who shook his head in a "no use lying" way. Taking a deep breath, she faced Tintin. "Tintin, I'm pregnant."

The reporter was taken aback by the sudden news. "You're joking, aren't you, Snowy? There's no way you could be..." Then he stopped when he felt her hard stomach. "Great snakes!"

"I was surprised myself, Tintin," said Snowy. "I'm kind of excited about this."

"Snowy, I..." Tintin didn't know what to say. "I didn't mean to... I mean, this is..."

"Lad," Haddock cut him off. "It's nothing to apologize for. It just means you two love each other dearly."

"And this is coming from someone who's NEVER been in love?"

The captain chuckled. "Actually, I've just read it in this magazine before Snowy started hurlin'." He held up an issue of the magazine he'd been reading, with Snowy posing nude on the cover. "You're quite the eye catcher on this issue, Snowy. And I have more of you."

Blushing, Snowy ignored him and turned to Tintin. "Do you know what this means, Tintin?"

"What?" the reporter inquired.

"Shopping! For the baby, that is."

"But we have no clue whether it's a boy or girl."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't get started!"

**Hope you've enjoyed the first episode...er..chapter of my fic. Please review. Constructive crit is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, Daisy here! Hope everyone's having a great day so far! Anyway, here's the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin! Only Zoe and Mort are mine!**

**Moonlight Passion**

**Chapter 2**

"I just LOVE my job!" Zoe Vanasse gushed, then looked at her reflection in the mirror, shoulder-length dark hair gleaming beautifully. "And you, beautiful." She winked at her reflection.

"Miss, Zoe." A knock on her door was heard.

"Come in, Mort," Zoe called, and her butler Mort entered the room.

"Miss Zoe, you might want to look at these." He handed her a stack of new magazines. "They just came in."

"We know who's on them," Zoe smiled triumphantly. But as she glanced through each one, her smile disappeared. She wasn't on any of these. Instead, they all featured a woman with long, silvery-blonde hair. There were a few bikini shots of her, and on one of the other covers, she was nude. And her name was Snowy. Or was that her nickname? This Zoe did not know.

"Who the hell is this Snowy?" She wondered, then noticed that Mort was still in the room. "Why are you still here? Go!"

When the butler hastily left, Zoe was gripping the magazine angrily, glaring at the model who called herself Snowy.

"There shouldn't be ANYONE who's more beautiful than me!" she growled. And then her eyes fell on another mag of the blonde, who was in a shot with the famous reporter Tintin. "Especially when she's with _him_! Tintin was going to be MINE! How the hell did _he_ end up with _her_? That's it!" Zoe then stood up, her emerald eyes flashing angrily. "Snowy, whoever you are, you're going down!"

**Yeah, this is Snowy's rival! Hope you all like! Please review, as it will help me improve.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there, Daisy here! Sorry it's been a while with this fic, but here's the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin! Only Zoe and Mort are mine!**

**Moonlight Passion**

**Chapter 3**

Three months have passed, and everyone, which included the Thom(p)sons and Nestor, knew that Snowy was pregnant. Of course, Tintin had explained the full moon incident to them beforehand. All three of them took the news well, despite the fact that they felt that they should been told of Snowy's transformation sooner.

Now Snowy (accompanied by Captain Haddock) was out doing early baby-shopping, at least for the essentials (they had no idea what the gender was yet). Several passersby had noticed her from the magazines. One had even asked Snowy for an autograph. Afterwards, she focused on getting what she was at the supermarker for. But just as she and Haddock were about about to start down an aisle...

"Hey! You're Snowy, right?"

Snowy and the captain turned around to see a brunette about her human age approach. She was carrying an armful of shopping bags. Apparently the girl had been shopping too.

"Yes I am," Snowy replied. "And you are..."

"Zoe." The girl smiled. "Zoe Vanasse. I've seen you in all the recent mags. One TOO many, to be exact." She grimaced slightly, but neither seemed to notice.

"Well, it's nice to have another fan."

"I'm your BIGGEST fan, actually. I love you SO much, that I would LOVE to let you in on a secret!" Then Zoe glanced at Haddock. "Just us ladies."

"Fine," Haddock sighed, "the lass is all yours. Just don't borrow her too long."

With that, Zoe pulled Snowy into a nearby corner, making sure nobody was in earshot. Then she pinned the expectant mother to the wall, all sugary sweetness gone from her expression. Her emerald eyes were glaring right into Snowy's chestnut-colored orbs.

"Let's get something straight here, okay?" Zoe hissed. "I don't know what the hell you're doing taking my place in all the mags, but it's going to stop! If I see you in one more, you're dead, blondie! And another thing, whatever's going on between Tintin, it'd better stop too! I don't even want you near him! But if I DO see you near him, you're not gonna be the only one who's dead! Tintin is MINE! Got it?"

Snowy was going to open her mouth to argue, but she knew the only way she was getting out of this was to just play along. No need for Zoe to know that she actually _lived _with Tintin and that she was already pregnant by him.

"Yes," she said, tears starting to flow, but quickly held them.

"Good. Now stay out of my way!" With a flip of her dark hair, Zoe walked off, leaving a confused and hurt Snowy standing in the corner.

_What was _her _problem? _She wondered as she made her way back to the front of the store, where Captain Haddock was waiting with an armful of goods. Apparently he had taken a good look at Snowy's shopping list before Zoe took her to the back. When the captain noticed Snowy upset, he grew concerned.

"What's wrong, lass?" he asked. "Did that Zoe say something to hurt you?"

Unable to hold back her tears, Snowy buried her face in his chest.

"There, there, lass." Haddock patted her with his free hand.

"Let's just go home, Captain. Please."

With that, Haddock and Snowy exited the store.

_I just hope she didn't mean all of that._

**Hope you enjoyed! More to come later! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there, Daisy here! Not much to say, just here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin! Only Zoe and Mort are mine!**

**Moonlight Passion**

**Chapter 4**

"I believe that's enough for today, gentlemen," Tintin said. "He, the Thom(p)sons, and Nestor had spent the whole day getting the nursery ready for the future child. Then the door opened.

"They're back," Thomson said.

"Well, who else did you expect?" Thompson glared at his partner.

"I don't know. A ghost?"

"I dare say, Thomson. You and your imagination."

"Looks like everyone's been quite busy today." Captain Haddock came in, with an armful of shopping bags.

"Did you get a lot?" Tintin asked.

"Plenty." Snowy came in right behind the captain, then frowned when she saw the blue wallpaper and other blue items. "What is all this?"

"It's the nursery, Miss Snowy," said Nestor.

"I know what it is," she hissed, "I just want to know how Tintin knows we're having a boy!" Snowy glared at her master and lover.

"Well..."Tintin glanced down at the floor. "I kind of figured there was a big chance it might be..."

"Tintin, I thought we promised that we weren't going to build the nursery until we found out baby's gender!" Then Snowy's eyes fell on one of the plastic bags Haddock was carrying. Inside, she noticed blue-streaked diaper packages.

"Lass...I..." Then the captain backed away, knowing he had been caught.

"So YOU'RE assuming the gender too, Captain?" Snowy growled.

"I...just listened to Tintin."

"Snowy, I..." the reporter began.

"I don't want to hear any more, Tintin!" Snowy cut him off. "As far as I'm concerned, you can sleep by yourself tonight!" With that, she stormed out of the room, leaving the men stunned.

"I say, she was right upset," Thomson said.

"Well, that's obvious," Thompson huffed at his partner.

"But she does have a point, lad," said Captain Haddock, "We shouldn't be assuming genders until we know for sure."

"I'm going to go talk to her," Tintin decided as he left the under-construction nursery, but Haddock stopped him.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now, Tintin. She's still a bit...you know."

"Indeed, Mr. Tintin," Nestor agreed. "It is best to let her blow off some steam."

"I agree," said Thompson, "She could bite if you go in there right now." He chuckled.

"_Now_ who's the one imagining things, Thompson?" Thomson grumbled.

"Oh, come now. Snowy still has a little dog in her. I wouldn't be surprised if Tintin lasts no more than five minutes in there."

"I'd give him five _seconds_."

The two Interpol detectives continued to bicker, and Tintin couldn't help but chuckle. But in a way they were right. Snowy was furious right now, emotions brought on by the pregnancy and how he had jumped to conclusions. She wouldn't even let him in, let alone let him talk to her.

That night, after dinner, Tintin decided to go up to Captain Haddock's room. Snowy still refused to talk to Tintin, even when she came down to eat. She was still angry about earlier, which was a sure sign that she still didn't want to see or talk to him. The door was already open, but the reporter knocked anyway.

"Who's there?" The captain's voice was heard.

"It's me, Captain."

"Come in, lad!"

With that, Tintin stepped in the room to see Haddock in the bathroom, just finishing his bath.

"What is it, lad?" The captain asked, coming out of the bathroom."I know you want to talk to me. So what about?"

"Snowy." said Tintin, "She's still mad at me. I want to apologize to her, but I don't know if she'll want to listen. She's been ignoring me all day. I understand that she was furious, but I never thought she'd be _this _angry."

"Hmmm..." Haddock rubbed his beard. "Maybe it's a woman thing, lad. Especially when she's carrying your seed." He chuckled. "But to be honest, I don't understand the hardships lasses go through in life. And that might be _our_ problem, Tintin, though I have never been in love. But I know we're differerent from the lasses. In this case, we do things without thinking about how _she_ feels about it. In your case, lad, you jumped to conclusions without thinking about how Snowy would feel."

Tintin thought about all of this for a moment. The captain was right about one thing: he _had _jumped to conclusions when he and everyone else got started on the nursery _after _he had promised Snowy they wouldn't until they knew the gender. He didn't think about how Snowy felt, which angered her. And he didn't want her to stay mad at him, especially when she was pregnant and could get a bit emotional. He had to talk to her, and apologize.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Tintin decided as he left the captain's room and went over to his room. The door was still locked, of course. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"Snowy?" The reporter called.

"Leave me alone, Tintin!" Snowy snapped from the other side, obviously still angry with him. That he knew.

"I want to talk to you, Snowy. Please open the door."

"Well, _I _don't want to talk to _you_!"

"Look, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? After you promised and broke it? You knew we were going to wait for the gender and you guys got started anyway, assuming it would be a boy!"

Tintin sighed, realizing what he had done earlier was wrong and selfish. "Okay, I shouldn't have done all of that after we had promised. That was me being selfish. It's just that... I _do_ want a boy, Snowy. And not to outnumber you even more in the house, but because it'd nice if someone were to follow in my footsteps. But none of that matters to me anymore, Snowy. Because I care about you and how you feel. I really _am_ sorry for jumping to conclusions, Snowy. Will you forgive me?"

Footsteps were heard from inside, then stopped.

"I forgive you, Tintin," said Snowy, "But you're still sleeping alone tonight."

"Milou, now you're just being stubborn," Tintin said, arms crossed.

"Calling me by my nickname isn't going to change my mind."

"Just let me in, Milou."

Sighing, Snowy opened the door, eyes a little red from crying. "I'm still mad at you, you know?" Then she smiled slightly. "So you're saying a girl can't hold her own as a journalist?"

"Um, no. I..." Tintin blushed. "It's just that..."

"Oh, so a guy can be much better at the job, huh?"

"No, that's not it at all, Snowy! I..."

"Just come here." With that, Snowy pulled Tintin into a kiss, his hand feeling her baby bump. When they parted, Snowy said, "No matter the gender, our child can be whatever he or she wants to be."

**I bet you guys can't guess what the gender is! Hint: Stay tuned! Hope you're enjoying the fic so far! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there, Daisy here! And here's the next chapter as promised! Sorry it's late! And if you haven't guessed the gender of the baby yet, it will be revealed in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin! Only Zoe and Mort are mine!**

**Moonlight Passion**

**Chapter 5**

When Snowy was six months pregnant, she and Tintin went to the doctor to find out the baby's gender. After a whole hour-and-a-half wait, Tintin was anxious to know. He had a hard time sitting still in the waiting room, which was making everyone around him nervous. When Snowy finally came out, she hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe.

"I knew it!" she gushed, "I just knew it!"

"What, Snowy?" Tintin inquired when she released him, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A GIRL! But don't worry, we don't have to return the blue diapers. Or anything for that matter."

"Does this mean we can FINALLY get started on the nursery?" Tintin asked, mock impatience in his voice.

"Of course!"

"Oh, and _L'Express_ just called too, Snowy. They want you to model for next month's magazine!"

"Really? Looks like more and more magazines have been interested in me since Tibet. Did they say when?"

"Tomorrow, which gives us a chance to work on the room for our little girl. And don't worry, I won't send the captain with you this time."

"Yes," Snowy agreed. "After what he did on the beach?" She shivered at the memory of when she, Tintin and Captain Haddock were at the Belgian seaside seven months ago, where the captain had "accidentally" hooked her swimsuit on a fishing pole he had rented, revealing her nude body to everyone on the beach! She had gained stares from almost every guy on the beach! Even Tintin was blushing madly! Snowy had been so embarrassed that day, she had hidden in the locker room for the rest of the time there.

"Snowy?"

Snapping out of that embarrassing memory, Snowy regarded Tintin. "Oh, I am DEFINITELY better off on my own this time!"

When Snowy and Tintin returned home, Captain Haddock nearly ran the couple over, anxious to know the gender of their child. The Thom(p)sons were there too, just as curious.

"So,? What's the news, lad?" the captain asked.

"We're having a girl," said Snowy. "And _L'Express _asked me to model tomorrow."

Haddock was overjoyed. "Two sets of good news in one day! One being another lass in this household, and the other is another sight of her mother in all her bikini-clad glory! ANOTHER great day to be alive!"

"I'm glad you're happy for the first part, but for the second part you're staying to help Tintin."

"But, lass, are you going to be okay out there? What about Zoe? She might be there."

"Who's Zoe?" Tintin inquired, "I didn't know Snowy had..."

"Captain!" Snowy shot Haddock a glare, then turned to the confused reporter. "She's...just some crazed fan I met at the supermarket three months ago. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to find something to wear for tomorrow." With that, Snowy headed upstairs, but not before getting a smack on the ass from Captain Haddock, who chuckled.

"You never get tired of doing that," Tintin's eyes narrowed at the captain.

"Sorry, lad. She's just too beautiful a sight to resist."

"And who is this Zoe? Don't tell me she's just some fan either because I know she's more than that. From the way you were worried about her, Captain, means that she's been trying to hurt Snowy. And _she's _been mad at _me _for breaking a promise."

Snowy was rummaging through the closet, specifically looking for something that would blow them away tomorrow. She didn't have a lot of swimwear, but there was one that she had recently bought but was reluctant to wear. When she found it, she held it up. It was just a simple black two-piece, but for some reason she was scared. Snowy had to admit: she was still a bit shy. That was when Zoe's words echoed in her mind:

_If I see you on one more mag, you're dead!_

_She seemed pretty angry. _Snowy thought. _And intent on trying to hurt me. _Setting the bikini down, she sighed, rubbing her womb. _I don't think I can do this. _

"Snowy?"

That was Tintin. Snowy was relieved. "Come in!" she said.

But when her beloved entered, he did not look too happy.

"Snowy," he started, "_You_ were lecturing _me_ three months ago about breaking promises, right?"

"Yes," Snowy nodded, "Why?"

"Why did you break the biggest one we had made, even before all this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We promised each other we wouldn't keep secrets from each other," said Tintin, "That we would be honest with each other."

Snowy was taken aback. "So you know about..."

"Who is this Zoe Vanasse who's been hurting you (or trying to)? And why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I didn't want you to worry about simple details like a rival model threatening me. I'm sure it happens all the time. I...didn't think it would be a big deal, and most of the time I just play along against her threats. She's obsessed with you, Tintin. And she wants me out of the way so she can have you."

"Snowy," Tintin grabbed her hands and sat down on the bed next to her. "If someone's trying to hurt you it _is _a big deal. But trust me, this Zoe and I will NEVER be together. _You're _the one I love, Snowy. If the full moon hadn't made you into this beautiful woman, I would never have found love."

Snowy couldn't help but chuckle. "I knowyou're trying to make me feel better, Tintin. But I don't think I can do it tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"Because Zoe threatened me. If I ever ended up on another magazine...well, I don't know what she might do, but I know it's not anything positive." Snowy was at the point of tears.

"Milou," Tintin snorted. "You know not to believe everything someone says to you. Some people are just more bark than bite, and are actually harmless. So don't let what Zoe says get to you."

"So you think I should go through with it?" Snowy gestured at the black two-piece lying next to her.

"Of course! You never gave up on adventures. Why would you start now?"

"Thank you, Tintin." Snowy grabbed the reporter into a hug. Then she grew more serious. "And I had better see a pretty room tomorrow for our little girl."

"Don't worry, Snowy." Tintin kissed her. "You will."

**I so enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it too! Stay tuned for the next chapter. In the meantime, review so I can hear your opinions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there, Daisy here! And here's the next chapter as promised! Sorry about the long wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin! Only Zoe and Mort are mine!**

**Moonlight Passion**

**Chapter 6**

The photo shoot went well, surprisingly to Snowy. Everyone was there was surprised, especially when they noticed her extended abdomen. Other than that, she was quite the eye catcher.

When she returned home, Tintin and the others didn't seem to be there.

"Hello?" Snowy called. "Tintin? Captain? Anyone?" Then she went upstairs to check their rooms which were both empty. _Wait a minute._ Snowy went over to the under-construction room, which would serve as the nursery. Knocking on the door, she called, "Tintin? Are you in there?" Then she turned the knob to realize that the door was unlocked. Flipping the switch she was bombarded by a flood of:

"Surprise!" everyone shouted. Tintin, Captain Haddock, and the Thom(p)sons jumped out of their places to greet the surprised mother-to-be.

Snowy glanced around the new nursery, taking in the pink surroungs.

"You all..." She was at the point of tears. "I-I don't know what to say."

"We worked all day, lass," said Haddock. "All for you."

"I say, _we_ were the ones who bought all the decorations," said Thompson, "Right, Thomson?"

"Really, Thompson," Thomson scowled, "_I_ was the one who paid for everything! You could've at the very least pitched in!"

Snowy couldn't help but laugh.

"Snowy," Tintin approached her, "What do you think?"

"I love it! And I'm sure..." Snowy pulled Tintin into a kiss. "Blaze will love it too."

"Blaze?" The reporter repeated.

"Our little girl. I thought of it while I was posing today."

"Speaking of that, how did that go?"

"Better than I expected."

"I wouldn't be surprised, lass," Captain Haddock chuckled, "We all know that you're a fine piece of ass. That reminds me, how about you drop that sundress of yours? For Tintin."

"Anyway," Snowy said, ignoring Haddock, "we should celebrate! But how?"

"Grand idea, lass." the captain draped an arm around Snowy. "To start, how about showing us all a wee bit of yourself?"

Snowy groaned.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! And again, sorry it's been a while. Review and tell me what you think. Love to hear your opinions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there, Daisy here! And here's the next chapter as promised! Sorry about the LONG wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin! Only Zoe and Mort are mine!**

**Moonlight Passion**

**Chapter 7**

"Miss Zoe, the new issue of _Paris Flash _just came."

"Thanks, Mort." Taking the magazine from the hapless butler, Zoe closed the door and took a look at the new magazine cover. And when she did, she grew enraged. Snowy was again on this issue, in a black two-piece. After she had been warned. And what's more, Zoe's eyes fell on the blonde's womb. This REALLY burned Zoe up!

"She's _pregnant_!" she growled. "Which means that she and Tintin..." Then she called, "Mort!"

"Yes, Miss Zoe?" the butler was heard on the other side of the door.

"Can you please find out where Snowy and Tintin live? I know they live together, but I just need to know where. Those two are in for a surprise when they see me!"

**Sorry this one's short! And sorry for the LONG wait! But I promise I will have the next chapter up ASAP. Until then, review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there, Daisy here! And here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin! Only Zoe and Mort are mine!**

**Moonlight Passion**

**Chapter 8**

"Snowy, you look amazing," said Tintin, staring at the new issue of _Paris Flash_ that had just come in.

"Nothing less from you, lass," Captain Haddock agreed, trying hard not to drool.

Snowy was blushing, looking away. "Well, the moon _did _make me beautiful."

"Excuse me, everyone," Nestor cut in. "There's a Miss Zoe at the door for Miss Snowy."

"Oh no," Snowy backed up behind Tintin. "How did she find out where we lived?"

"There she is!" Zoe stomped into the dining room, obviously angry. "No point in hiding her, Tintin. Or your kid. I thought we were supposed to be together. Instead, you're with blondie there." The brunette pointed at Snowy.

Tintin was taken aback by this stranger's awkward words. "Um, I don't even _know _you. Snowy's _told _me about you, but...I haven't even met you. Until now."

"Zoe, what are you doing here?" Snowy asked, stepping from behind him.

"To get my Tintin!" Zoe snapped, "But I see he's already knocked you up!" She noticed Snowy's womb.

The mother-to-be was angered by that last comment. No way was this brat going to get away with that comment.

"Lass, calm down," Captain Haddock urged.

"I wonder how it felt, Snowy," Zoe continued her taunts. "Your being fucked by Tintin. How did it feel? And that kid? Did he really want that, or was he just fucking you just because he wanted to do it?"

That was all the provocation she needed. Snowy punched the brunette so hard it knocked her to the floor.

"Forgive me, Zoe, but you will NOT insult my daughter OR Tintin! Tintin has chosen to be with me! And I love him too! Now, I think you should leave."

Recovering from the punch, Zoe growled, then slowly she left, with Nestor leading her out the door.

When the rival model was gone, Snowy slumped back on the sofa, trying to calm down from the confrontation.

"Snowy?" Tintin sat down next to her, draping an arm around her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Snowy was still a little angry. "I'll be fine, Tintin. But she just made me mad!"

"I wouldn't be surprised, lass," Haddock chuckled, "She was asking for it. And you gave it to her!"

"She was lucky I didn't..."

"Now, Milou," Tintin cut her off, pulling her into a hug and rubbing her extended abdomen.

"Lad, at this rate, Blaze might not take after you," said the captain.

Tintin shot him a glare, then turned to Snowy. "Do _you_ think she'll take after me, Snowy?"

"She might," she said, "But we'll be surprised. For now, I'm hungry." Rising to her feet, Snowy was headed for the kitchen, only to trip and fall on Captain Haddock, knocking him to the floor. Then she looked down to see that she had suffocated the captain with her breasts. Quickly getting up, she was embarrassed. "Are you alright, Captain?"

"Yes, lass," he said, sitting up, "And did I mention that this has been ANOTHER great day to be ALIVE? Oh, and you might want to make sure you eat plenty, because you're eating for two!"

"I'm well aware of that," Snowy said through clenched teeth.

**Hope you enjoyed it! More to come as soon as possible! Until then, please review! I'd LOVE to hear your opinions!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there, Daisy here! And here's the next chapter! Hope you're liking it so far! Sorry I didn't mention the lemon earlier! But here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin! Only Zoe and Mort are mine!**

**Moonlight Passion**

**Chapter 9**

After dinner was done, Snowy and Tintin were enjoying each other's company in their room, gazing into each other's eyes.

"I can hardly wait to have our child," said Snowy, resting her head on Tintin's shoulder. "But before then..." Rising to her feet, she removed her white sundress, revealing herself to Tintin, whose face was beet red at the sight of her exposed womb. She was more radiant than before. The reporter was eyeing her up and down.

"Like what you see?" Snowy asked, smiling.

"_Love _what I see!" Tintin was lost in the beauty of the angel standing before him. He still found it hard to believe that this used to be his dog. She crawled back on the bed and kissed him. The reporter pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

"It's your turn, Tintin," Snowy whispered as they parted.

With that, he removed his jumper, his muscular chest exposed to her.

Unable to resist, Snowy kissed her master again, her hands exploring the hard muscles and her tongue colliding with his. Then she reached down to Tintin's pants, which she unzipped to reveal his heated arousal.

"Milou..." he moaned when they again parted from their kiss, only for Snowy to press her lips against his neck, hungrily sucking, nibbling, biting, taking in his scent, also enjoying the warmth of her body pressed against Tintin's. She continued to savor his sweet scent, until she felt Tintin's hands on her breasts.

"Tintin..." Snowy breathed as she moved down to his shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses on the way and was hungrily nibbling and taking in more of her master's addictive scent.

"Milou..." the reporter was whimpering as he was trying to push her away. He sounded like he was in pain.

"What's wrong, Tintin?" Then Snowy saw red bite marks marring his pale skin, where her canines had been. _Oh. _She backed away from the bed. She may have been human, but she still retained a little of her canine genes, which apparently took over whenever she was sexually aroused. "Tintin, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Snowy," said Tintin, getting up to examine the bite in the mirror. "It's not that bad."

"I couldn't control myself. It's the dog that's still in me."

"Don't worry...Milou." Tintin was now moving closer to his lover, pinning her to the door with one hand. "I'm enjoying it. Besides, I love this side of you." The reporter wrapped his arms around her nude body, pulling her into another kiss and placed his free hand on her womb.

"Please, no." Snowy tried to push him away. "I'll lose it again."

"I _want_...you...to lose it, Milou."

They were starting to continue further until a knock was heard. Tintin and Snowy turned to see Captain Haddock peeking in. Then he stopped when he saw the two.

"Sorry about that. Carry on, lovebirds." Embarrassed, the captain closed the door, leaving the couple to their business. "I'll just come back later."

"I wonder... what _he_ wanted," said Snowy, smiling playfully at Tintin.

"I don't... know," said Tintin, "But...it...can wait. Can...I...take you again, Milou?"

"Yes, Tintin. I'm...all...yours, after all."

**Hope you enjoyed it! And again, I'm sorry that this was a surprise! Anyway, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there, Daisy here! And here's the next chapter! Sorry it's taken a while! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin! Only Zoe and Mort are mine!**

**Moonlight Passion**

**Chapter 10**

The next evening, Tintin had decided to take Snowy out for dinner, excited about their future daughter coming in a week. They were enjoying each other's company, being alone together, with no third wheel in the form of a perverted sailor. Or comical Interpol detectives. Looking up from her menu (after making a decision), Snowy sighed dreamily at the sight of her beloved, who was still scanning the menu like he would when he was investigating for a story. He was so handsome when he did that, which she would never have noticed from a dog's eye view. She watched as he rambled over what he wanted to have. That was so like Tintin. But eventually he'd get lost in thought.

"Tintin?"

"What?" The ginger's head shot up, looking into a pair of soft, chestnut-colored eyes. Even now, he still had a hard time believing that the woman sitting across from him used to be his dog. The dog who had been rescuing him when he had gotten kidnapped by every brute and crook they had met on their travels. Whenever Tintin looked into those eyes, he felt calm and less stressed.

"You looked like you were having a hard time deciding over there," said Snowy.

"Well, yes." Tintin said, blushing. "And I've just been thinking about how it just felt like yesterday that you were my dog. Now look at you. I know it's been nearly two years you've been like this, but...sometimes I think I'm still trying to get used to it. Now we're about to have a girl in a week. It's just..."

"I know, Tintin." Snowy placed her hand on Tintin's and smiled. She was about to say more until she saw a familiar girl in the corner of her eye, sitting at a table by herself. Zoe. With a black eye from when Snowy punched her.

"Snowy, what's wrong?" The reporter asked, worry in his voice.

"I have to go!" Rising up from the table, Snowy headed over to the bathroom, nervous and a bit uneasy about the rival model.

When she was in, Snowy realized that she actually HAD to go. Once she was finished, she went up the huge, wall-sized mirror to fix her makeup, applying more mascara and blush.

"Hey."

Snowy turned around to see Zoe coming out of one of the stalls, a somewhat regretful look on her face. The black eye made her look a little scary.

"What do you want now, Zoe?" Snowy asked.

"I just want to say I'm sorry," said Zoe. "I thought everything over and realized what a bitch I was to you and Tintin. All I was just doing was embarrassing myself."

"What's your point?"

"I want to start over, maybe be friends."

"How do I know you're not lying? To try to get close to Tintin again?"

"Because I'm just some fangirl with an obsession with him. I don't know Tintin like you do. That's why you two are meant for each other. That much I realized."

"Zoe..." Snowy said, seeing the change of heart in Zoe. Just as she was about to hug her, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. And she knew what that meant.

"Snowy? Are you okay?" Zoe tried to help her to her feet, but then she realized what was happening. "No way!"

"I'm...afraid...so. Get...me...to Tintin!"

_I wonder what's taking Snowy._ Tintin thought, occasionally glancing back to the bathroom. When he turned around again, he saw Zoe dragging Snowy, who was in pain.

"What's going on?" The reporter asked.

"She's about to have your kid!" Zoe said, panic in her voice, "Her water broke!"

"Tintin..." Snowy clutcher her womb, groaning in pain.

"GREAT SNAKES!" The reporter shouted, attracting the attention of almost everyone in the restaurant. He could not believe that the baby was coming a week early.

"Is everything alright, _monsieur_?" one of the waiters asked.

"Where is the nearest hospital?"

"Oh, there's one not far from here."

With that, Tintin and Zoe (carrying Snowy) rushed to the car the captain had lent him for the day and drove to full speed toward the hospital.

**Uh-oh! Hope you guys enjoyed the ride in this chappie! More to come soon! In the meantime, reviews are always welcome!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi there, Daisy here! And here's the next chapter! Sorry about the wait!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin! Only Zoe and Mort are mine!**

**Moonlight Passion**

**Chapter 11**

They had taken Snowy right away when Tintin and Zoe had driven her to the hospital. She had been in the ER for four hours. Tintin had decided to accompany her as well to support her. And help her through the pain. Zoe hoped Snowy would be okay, after all the trouble she had caused for her and Tintin.

"I didn't expect _you _to be here."

Zoe turned around to see the salty sailor she had met with Snowy months ago, along with an odd pair she'd never seen before. "Oh, it's you. You were with her at the supermarket that day. She's already in there, by the way."

"Well, let's hope she makes it," said the sailor, placing a hand on the brunette. "That's all we can do. Oh, and the name's Haddock, by the way. Captain Archibald Haddock. And that's Thompson and Thomson." He gestured at the two men behind him.

"I'm Thompson with a 'p,'" Thompson said.

"And I'm Thomson without a 'p,'" added Thomson, "And the godfather of Snowy's daughter."

"Really, Thomson, _I'm _better suited for godfather!"

"BOTH OF YOU! NOT NOW!" Captain Haddock roared, placing a hand to his head.

"He has a point, you know," said Zoe, "Let's wait for the kid first, _then_ you two can bitch about who gets to be godfather."

"Indeed, Zoe, we should wait for the child to come," said Thomson.

"To be precise, we should wait for the child to come." agreed Thompson.

The next morning, Zoe woke up to see that she had fallen asleep in the chair last night, worried about Snowy. She had cared so much about herself that hadn't even begun to realize that she'd started to learn to care for others (given that she had been orphaned). Then she glanced next to her to see that the Thom(p)sons and Captain Haddock had also woken up.

"There you all are. I can't believe you guys had spent the night here."

Everyone turned around to see Tintin, who had just been led out of Snowy's room.

"Lad!" Haddock rose from his place on the floor to meet the reporter, who had a scared look on his face.

"What's wrong, Tintin?" the captain asked.

"Yeah, why aren't you with Snowy?" Zoe added.

"Indeed, she needs you," added Thomson.

"To be precise, she needs you." Thompson agreed.

"Blaze is coming! And they didn't want me in there while they're trying to get her out. so I'm waiting in here for the moment of truth." Then Tintin grew worried and sighed. _Snowy, please be okay._

__Two hours later, one of the doctors emerged from the ER.

"Mr. Tintin."

"Yes?" The reporter nearly jumped out of his chair. "How is Snowy? Is the baby healthy?"

The doctor chuckled. "Yes on the second part. The baby is perfectly healthy." Then his face dropped to a sigh.

"What is it? What about Snowy?"

"Unfortunately, the birth took a lot out of Snowy, so she have to be here for a while to heal. Let's say...at least three weeks. But in any case, she'll be fine."

Tintin breathed a sigh of relief. Both his newborn child and Snowy were fine.

"So, can we see her?"

The doctor glanced at the others in the room, then said, "Maybe just one of you right now."

"Go to her, lad." Captain Haddock said. "And tell her I want a wee bit of her when she heals."

"Say hi to her for me," Zoe added.

"Tell her her godfather is waiting out here to see her," said Thompson.

"Really, man!" Thomson growled.

"The child's born, correct?"

"Well, yes, but..."

Tintin couldn't help but laugh at the the two detectives as he followed the doctor to the recovery room, where Snowy was breathing heavily, still recovering from the birth. Her face was also pale and clammy. Despite this, she was smiling weakly at the reporter, grateful to see him. And resting in his lover's arms was their newborn girl. She was pale like her mother, with dark blue eyes like her father. She also had ginger hair on the top of her head.

"She's...beautiful, Snowy," said Tintin.

"Yes, she is," agreed Snowy. "Blaze, out little girl. Looks like she _does_ take after you, far as physical appearances. Here, why don't you hold her for a while?"

With that, Tintin gently took Blaze from Snowy's arms, carefully supporting the tiny ginger in his arms. Snowy was right: she _did _look so much like Tintin, except paler.

"Blaze, _ma petite fille_, the new father whispered.

**I SO enjoyed writing this chapter, even though it took a while. But it was worth the content! Guess who might be godfather to Tintin and Snowy's daughter! And please review so I can hear your opinions! More to come later! **


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, Daisy here! Here's the last chapter! And yes, there will be a third and final fic to this series!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

Moonlight Passion

Chapter 12

When Snowy was released a month later, she and Tintin had just pulled up to Marlinspike Hall, eager to show their new daughter to everyone.

"I'm so glad to be home again," said Snowy, with a sleeping Blaze in her arms.

"I'm sure the captain's been alone long enough," added Tintin as he knocked on the door.

Nestor answered it, as usual. He kept the same poker face when he greeted the couple. Tintin swore he saw a faint smile on the butler's face when he saw Blaze.

"Master Haddock has been waiting for you," he said as he led the three into the dining room. When Tintin switched on the light...

"Surprise!" A flurry of voices cheered.

Tintin and Snowy glanced around to see Captain Haddock, the Thom(p)sons, and Zoe.

"What's going on?" Snowy wondered, carrying a now-crying Blaze. "And you startled Blaze."

"She must not be used to surprises yet," the reporter added.

"It's okay, Blaze," whispered Snowy, "It's just a party. From our friends."

Calming down, the wide-eyed ginger stared into her mother's eyes, then at everyone else in the room, including her father.

"Blaze, these are our friends," said Tintin. "Well, they're your friends too. And family."

"Here, Blaze," Thomson reached out to the small ginger. "Come to your godfather."

"Really, Thomson!" Thompson snapped.

"Not this again..." Zoe rolled her eyes. "They've been going at this for days. Have you guys even decided who was going to be godfather?"

"Well, we haven't given it much thought," said Snowy.

"I have," Tintin smiled, then nodded over to Haddock, who had a surprised look on his face.

"Lad, I..." the captain was speechless.

"Here, Captain," Snowy approached Haddock, slowly holding Blaze out to him.

"I...Me? Godfather?"

"Why not, Captain?" Tintin shrugged, "You've been supporting our relationship the longest. Ever since Snowy became human."

"Wait a minute..." Thomson spoke up.

"You must be joking," Thompson added.

"Oh, can it, you two," Zoe rolled her eyes at the two detectives. "Tintin has spoken. Besides, the captain was the one who did most of the work."

"I...don't know what to say, lad," Captain Haddock said as he took Blaze from Snowy, carefully supporting the small ginger in his arms. "But if I did, it would be that I will always be there. For all three of you, especially the wee lass." Haddock stared into beautiful blue eyes of Blaze. "You're going to grow into a fine young woman one day. Just like your mother." He glanced up at Snowy, who smiled, then at Tintin. "And adventurous like your father."

The reporter smiled, then glanced at Snowy. "Oh, Snowy, I need to...ask you something. I've spent the past month 'shopping' for you while you were healing. I figured since we already have a child, I'd..." Then he cleared his throat. "But I need to ask you something else first: Are you going to trust me from now on? No more secrets?"

Snowy cocked her head to the, then answered, "I do trust you, Tintin. But I can't promise you that I'll tell you everything. Some things I'd rather keep secret. But I can promise you I won't keep you in the dark anymore."

That was when Tintin got down on one knee and pulled out a tiny grey box. When he opened it, a silver band was resting inside. Snowy couldn't believe it.

"Milou, will you marry me?"

Snowy's eyes widened at the proposal. Tintin was asking for her hand! In marriage!

"Don't be bashful, lass," said Haddock.

"I...I..." Snowy started to say. "This...is..."

"The real question is: do you love Tintin more than anything?" Zoe said.

"I...I do... I do love him!" That was when Snowy locked eyes with Tintin, and responded, "Yes! Yes, Tintin, I do!"

Slipping the band on Snowy's left finger, the reporter rose to his feet, then pulled her into a kiss. Everyone clapped and cheered (or cried) for the newly-engaged couple.

"Looks like we got more work to do," said Captain Haddock, smiling at Tintin and Snowy, then glanced at Blaze. "Right, lassie?"

Blaze cooed in response.

"Indeed," Thomson agreed. "Of course, I'll be the best man."

"Really, Thomson!" Thompson growled.

"For shit's sake, do I really need to separate you two?" Zoe snapped, obviously annoyed with the two detectives. "Let's just enjoy this scene for a while." The rival model smiled as she watched the couple. She hoped that someday she would find love, just like Tintin and Snowy.

'Snowy, I hope you two be happy together.'

*Hope you guys enjoyed it! And sorry about the last line-it's Zoe's thoughts (usually in italics, but having issues with that). Anyway, there will be a third and final fic in the works. But in the meantime, Read and Review!*


End file.
